The Dreamers of the Scarlet Flame
by Jaynii
Summary: A Zoe and Max fanfic. With the fiery emotions coursing through the veins of Holby ED every shift how will our beloved characters cope when the sparks of romance begin to fly. (Rated T but does contain adult themes, might change to M as story progresses.)
1. The morning after

Chapter 1

The click of expensive heels echoed through the corridors of Holby ED.

"Rough night?" Tess asked as Zoe heaved her pile of paperwork onto the reception counter.

"You can say that again." Zoe replied rubbing her head as the bright lights worsened her hangover.

"ahek-ahek" Louise coughed indicating for Zoe to move her papers off her reception desk.

Zoe rolled her eyes and marched to her office, her commanding presence drawing the attention of a young porter. Max decided to follow her and made sure no one was watching before he snuck into her office, closing the door behind him.

"Max honestly…" Zoe began to say but she was cut off by Max's lips pressed against hers. She melted into him as he slipped his arms around her feeling his way around her body which he was becoming very familiar with. Zoe broke the kiss when his hands dropped too far from her waist.

"Honestly what?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"If you keep coming in like this for quick kisses they'll get suspicious."

"So?"

"So! Do you really want the whole of the ED knowing our personal business?" she questioned.

"Na, you're right." he laughed, "As always of course." He winked at her and turned for the door. Before he could leave Zoe ran her fingernail down his back. Max could feel every inch of his spine tingle. Zoe pulled him back for another passionate kiss.

"I thought our kisses were meant to be quick?" he joked.

"Don't make me say it again." Zoe sighed slightly laughing at her own comment she made last night.

"Oh go on. You know I love it." he grinned.

Zoe pulled him in closer so she could smell the coconut of his shampoo.

"I just can't get enough of you." She whispered softly. Max grinned from ear to ear, he loved hearing the effect he had on her, especially as it was very much reciprocated. He kissed her softly on the cheek and exited her office. Zoe took a deep breath and returned to her work, she hated it when he left her wanting more.

"Why were you in Zoe's office?" Fletch asked, looking up from the patients chart he was reading.

"Oh erm she wanted to talk to me about some emergency training course thing." He replied trying to lie as smoothly as possible.

"Ah yeah I remember now." Fletch smiled going back to his chart. Max exhaled quickly, relieved that Fletch bought his excuse. He did love it though, the danger, the sneaking around, the stolen glances and the kisses, my god, were phenomenal. Let alone what happened most evenings at his house. Max's mind began to wonder, but all too soon he was snapped back to reality.

"Max, I need a porter." Rita called.

"Coming!" Max replied with a smile.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more to come shortly and will span all the relationships as mentioned in the description and more. If there are any other pairings you would like to be featured or have their own separate story please suggest them. Again thank you so much for reading, your support is always valued and appreciated. Please review and enjoy the rest of your day.


	2. Conflict

Quick note: I have decided to change my story slightly so that all the couple's have their own separate fanfic. It would just be easier for me as a writer, and you as readers to pick and choose who you want to read about. So enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

"She what!" Zoe exclaimed as she heard about the recent events.

"She just swapped shifts with Lofty." Tess replied.

"Dixie has gone a-wall too. Do you know anything about this?" Charlie asked Max.

"I am just a humble porter-" he began in a cocky tone.

"He asked you a question." Zoe interrupted, furious with his arrogance. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Yeah err..." He said, his tone soft and submissive. He knew now was not the time for humour. "They left with the patient, Leo I think his name was, about half an hour ago, to see his mum. She's dying" Max shifting awkwardly as he told her.

"You know better than this! Dixie especially should know better than this."

"Well it doesn't reflect well on Lofty's judgement." Tess added. "And you swapping shifts without consulting me."

Robyn looked at the ground. Ashamed of her actions

"What were you thinking of Robyn?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Precisely! You weren't thinking." Zoe sighed, she needed a cigarette badly.

"I'm furious with them," she said to Tess. "And I'm so disappointed in you." Zoe looked directly into Max's eyes. He couldn't look at her. He felt guilty, but for what he thought was the right thing to do in the situation. Zoe was being harsh on him and he hated it. It just reminded him that she was his boss. Widening the gap between them even more than it already is.

Zoe shook her head and walked back to her office. Max turned on his heel not wanting to talk to anyone and went outside for a fag.

3 minutes later, Zoe stormed out of the ED. She was furious and lit up as quickly as she could. She inhaled deeply and immediately felt the calming effect running through her. She looked over and saw him on the other side of the door.

She walked over to him, the sound of heels alerting him to her presence.

"Come with me." She said coldly and they walked across the ED car park. Zoe suddenly stopped and faced him.

"So when you were helping Dixie, loading a sick teenager onto a campervan what were you thinking exactly?" She asked him directly.

Max avoided her gaze looking off into the distance, his arms crossed in front of him defensively. "I was thinking... nice campervan." He replied sarcastically.

"Is this a joke to you? Do you not understand how important my job is? This is not a joke, none of it is" Zoe began to walk off.

"I never said it was..."

"This is my hospital, my department, my responsibility-"

"Your hospital?" Max interrupted leaning towards her as the argument began to escalate.

"I have to trust my staff Max, they have to look up to me-"

"Really? I had no idea."

"Oh is that you being funny again?" Zoe began to walk off again. But turned quickly on her heel.

"And I know that Robyn has asked about my shoes on your bedroom floor."

"She did" He replied monosyllabically.

"And of course you told her."

"I did."

"Well, thanks!" She replied sarcastically.

"I told I pulled an air hostess." This made Zoe stop, dead silent. "I even told I could get her a free upgrade, if she wants to fly to Dubai, which I obviously hope she doesn't" Max replied coldly, he walked off." Max couldn't talk to her anymore. He hated this. He began to walk off. "Oh and by the way I didn't tell you about Dixie and lofty to get them into trouble I told you to try and keep them out of it."

"Well that just shows how naive you are" she quickly replied.

"Yeah I guess it does."

And they stormed off in their separate ways.


	3. The line of the real world

A.N. Thank you so much for the great response of an all Zax fan fic, thought I would treat you all to a new chapter. I will warn you now the end of the chapter is quite naughty, even though I rated this story T. So, if you are under 16 or do not like sexual content please read up until the warning further down. Apart from that I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review x

Chapter 3

Relieved it was the end of her shift Zoe pulled out her umbrella and strolled across the ED car park. It was safe to say today had been one of her more stressful days. Zoe longed for the moment she got home and could put her feet up with a bottle of expensive French red wine. She didn't feel like going to the pub tonight, she just wanted a relaxing evening in. Plus with all the Dixie drama she anticipated a lot of paperwork coming her way in the not so distant future. Zoe noticed Max hovering on the street corner, pacing up and down looking at the ground. She felt bad for the way she had treated him. Zoe never wanted to shout at Max. But there was home Zoe and work Zoe, and she felt that she needed to talk to him. To make sure he knew that what happens at work shouldn't affect what happens behind closed doors.

She approached him.

"Good to see you rescued your shoes." He said. She looked down at her £400 Jimmy Choo's, 'how could one pair of shoes cause so much fuss?' Zoe asked herself.

"Yeah well, some sacrifices are just too big."

"Ah right."

The shifted awkwardly, Max still looking at the floor.

"So… What are we looking for?" She asked shifting back into her lighter tone of voice.

"Hmm?" Max turned to look at her. "Oh! I'm just trying to work out where your hospital ends and where the real world begins." Max continued to pace in front of Zoe.

Zoe sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry-"

"Seriously is it here? Or… over here kiss?" He looked over to another spot and moved slightly further away.

Zoe looked at him, her face blank. But she was happy the events of today, especially their row earlier hadn't stopped his flirtatious cheekiness.

"I should probably check with you. Are we off hospital property yet?"

Zoe pretended to ponder this. "Yes, yes we are" She sighed.

"Good." Max whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Woah," Zoe said pulling back quickly and looking around, checking that no one had seen.

"Ok so not in your hospital but still inappropriate?"

Zoe moved past him behind the wall. She ran her long painted finger nail seductively down the middle of his coat. God he loved it when she did that. Smiling Max turned to face her. She leaned in and they kissed passionately in the shadows. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned closer into him all her stress and worry flowing away as their tongues duelled. She needed him, she wanted him. Max was better than any liquor. She ended the kiss, pecking him lightly on the lips, leaving him wanting more. He watched as she began to walk to her car, the curves of her figure highlighted by the rich purple coat. He was hot on her heels. She drove to the Hilton in Cardiff and booked a room for the night.

(A/N: This next part involves sexual content. Please skip if you are under 16 or do not like such content.)

"Now tell me Dr Hanna this would look better where?" Max asked as he unzipped her royal blue dress and kissing his way down her spine. All Zoe could do was laugh, words had failed her, and all she could focus on was Max's gentle touch.

"Hmmm, the bedroom floor?" she managed to replied.

"Perfect." He whispered kissing her neck, making Zoe moan with desire. She turned in his arms to face him and playfully pushed him onto the bed. Max was surprised by this, but then again, he did like a woman who knew what she wanted. Zoe pushed the rest of her dress down her body and stepped out of it. She stood in front of him in the softly lit room, in nothing but matching purple lace underwear. Max's eyes popped, he'd been a little too drunk to remember every detail from their first night together. But now stone cold sober, he wasn't going to forget a thing.

"You know, that lingerie gives you a little Je ne sais quoi. You should just wear that to work some time." Max said winking.

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you." She replied seductively as she straddled his waist. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over so he was on top, which took her breath away slightly.

"You know I would." Max whispered kissing her collarbone making his way lower and lower down her body. Unable to resist him for much longer, Zoe pulled him back up to her lips and kissed him, ripping open his shirt. He felt the cold air stroke his skin as the material was removed from his upper torso. Zoe ran her hands over as much exposed flesh as she could find, she loved his muscular physique, trailing her nails gently down his naked back. Max rolled to the side of her onto his back and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Allow me." Zoe said reaching over and unbuckling him, then ever so slowly undoing his button and zipper. Max was in awe of her, passion fuelling their every move. He helped her take off his jeans so they were both in just their underwear. Zoe straddled him again, their lips locking. Max ran his hand all over her, reaching behind and unhooking her bra, flinging it across the room once she was free of it.

"Oh Max" Zoe moaned as she felt his hands explore her further.

He rolled her onto her back, her legs firmly wrapped around him.

"Take me." She whispered.

"With pleasure."


	4. Good morning

A.N: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far. I understand that chapters that follow the script of the show aren't as entertaining but sometimes they are necessary for the story, so please bear with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review x

Chapter 4

The harsh vibration of Zoe's phone ripped her from her blissful sleep; she grabbed it from the bedside and silenced her alarm, discarding it again quickly. She wrapped herself back around Max, laying her head on his bare chest. Zoe loved listening to his heartbeat, it was soothing and soon she drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

"Zoe… Zoe… Zoe darling, wake up." Max whispered softly. Zoe groaned rolling over and opening her eyes to Max's cheeky grin.

"Did you just call me darling?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Noooo, no of course not. Oh I ordered breakfast." He replied with a wink. He was wrapped in a white fluffy dressing gown, though Zoe wished he wasn't. Reluctantly she got up and put on one of the dressing gowns.

"You know I preferred you without that on." Max said.

"I can say the same for you." She replied grabbing a croissant from the basket and smothering it with butter. Her first bite was delicious, closing her eyes she felt the butter melt on her tongue, the croissant was still warm from the oven. Finishing her breakfast, Zoe grabbed her watch from the dressing table.

"Crap!" she exclaimed grabbing her bag and beginning to apply her make up.

"What?" Max asked as he read the paper on the bed.

"Have you seen the time?"

"No. Why?"

"We have to be at work in 15 minutes!"

"So, just say you had a family emergency."

"You know I can't do that, I have a department to run."

"Yes, in your hospital." Max said jokingly.

Zoe grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, they both burst into laughter. Max jumped off the bed grabbing her and pulling her back onto it.

"Come on, come back to bed. What's wrong with being a little late?" Max said pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Honestly, you are such as bad influence." She laughed.

"We both are." He said kissing her again.

They arrived at the ED 10 minutes late. Zoe parked and her and Max got out the car.

"I can't believe I'm wearing the same dress two days in a row." She moaned rooting through her handbag for her phone.

"Don't worry, you look sexy."

"Thanks. I'll go first. See you later."

"See ya." Max watched her walk off, he loved watching her, the way she moved in her heels with the commanding presence she brought. She was a woman in charge, and a woman not to be messed with. He liked that about her. Max smiled to himself and wondered in.

"Zoe you're late."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Louise, that's very helpful of you." Zoe replied sarcastically, as she grabbed her paperwork from reception.

Louise rolled her eyes in response and whispered to Noel "I swear she gets later and later every week."

Luckily Zoe didn't hear this; she already wasn't in an amazing mood. She walked past Tess and Charlie's office to find Tess sat at her desk skimming through more admin work.

"Morning." Zoe called to her smiling.

"Morning Zoe." Tess replied getting back on with her paperwork. But something distracted her. One small detail she never normally would have noticed. 'Zoe was wearing the same dress two days in a row. That's really unlike her. She hasn't done something like this since… well since Nick.' Tess pondered this for a while and came to the conclusion that something must be going on. She wasn't a gossip, but Zoe was one of her closest friends, and with her past, Tess needed to know if something was going on.

An hour later after Tess had finished her paperwork she made herself a cup of tea and wondered over to Zoe's office.

"Come in," Zoe called when she heard the knock on the door.

"Only me." Tess said shutting the door and taking a seat.

"I swear I might actually be drowning in paper work." Zoe said leaning back in her chair.

"That bad?"

"Yeah, but it needs to be done. Anyway, how are you?"

"Not bad, ticking on by you know. ED is quiet for a change so I got some paperwork sorted. Charlie seems to be handling things just fine, but I'm sure things will pick up the pace within the hour." Tess smiled. "Zoe can I asked you something?"

"Course, go ahead."

"Is everything ok with you? It's just you seem to be acting a little different."

"Different?"

"You're wearing the same dress two days in a row."

"Oh. You noticed."

"It's not a big deal, just you haven't done something like this since well… since-"

"Nick?"

"Yes, it just made me wonder if there was anyone in your life again."

"Well… actually I think there is." Zoe blushed.

"Are you happy?"

"For once, yes."

There was a knock at the door. Max opened it holding two mugs, his expression changed when he saw Tess

"I um brought you a coffee." He smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks." Zoe replied taking it from him. Max left quickly.

The room was silent for a few seconds, before Tess broke the silence.

"No? You have got to be kidding me?" Tess laughed and knowing twinkle in her eye.


	5. Reputation

A.N: Sorry i haven't update in ages everyone, I had two very important exams this week, and i have another two next week. Let's just say my life revolves around revision at the moment. Anyway, since you waiting so long i decided to make this chapter a little longer than usual. I shall hopefully update tomorrow but after that there shouldn't be one until Thursday. Hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review x

Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" Zoe questioned, trying to act as though she didn't know what Tess was talking about.

"You and Max?"

"What? No, of course not." Zoe replied quickly.

"Zoe I've known you for nearly 10 years now. It's not hard to see."

"To see what?"

"Zoe you know you can tell me"

"I know. But there's nothing to tell." Zoe was desperate to evade the conversation. She had been close to Tess for quite a few years now, but she didn't know how people would react, and the last thing Zoe needed was an ED scandal.

"Ok I believe you, thousands wouldn't." Tess replied stirring her tea.

Zoe sighed, she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep this up for long. "Fine. But you have to promise me that you won't breathe a word to anyone. You know how quickly gossip spreads in this place."

"I wouldn't tell a soul."

"You're right, as always." Zoe sat back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. "Max and I have been seeing each other."

Tess smiled "When did this start?"

"2 weeks ago, when he brought me flowers."

"He brought you those flowers! I assumed they were from a patient." Tess exclaimed.

"So did I, until he left the receipt on the bar."

"Gosh, I never thought Max was a flower giving kinda guy."

"Neither did I but, there they were." Zoe shrugged her shoulder. "I haven't been brought flowers in, forever, I never expected them, especially from him with his reputation."

"Yes, but you have a reputation too Zoe."

"True." Zoe pondered what Tess had said. It was true, she did have a reputation, throughout the hospital actually. She'd been with her fair share of men: Nick, Sean and Matt to name a few. Some of them serious, and some not so serious.

"I think he'd be good for you." Tess said taking a sip of her tea. This interrupted Zoe's train of thought.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's young, fun and full of surprises. You have to admit since you've become Clinical Lead, we haven't seen much of the old Zoe."

"Surely that's a good thing though?" Zoe laughed, even she had questioned some of her previous actions.

"Good in parts, not so in others."

Zoe nodded.

"He'll be good for you Zoe, and it's nice you've found someone."

"Tess, we're not together."

"Oh?"

"Well… we haven't really discussed it."

Tess paused. She had a vague idea of what was running through Zoe's mind, but she needed confirmation.

"What's stopping you?"

"Where do I begin? Well, first i guess it has to be that he's a porter and i'm clinical lead. There's such a gap there, I'm earning a lot in comparison, I don't want him using me for my money, though i doubt he would. He doesn't really have a career or anywhere to progress. It's not like you can work your way up the ranks. Though i suppose he could do something similar to Mac. It's just whether he could handle the pressure. But that isn't for me to worry about." Zoe paused, the was one issue that had been on her mind a lot.

"I don't know whether i should be with him, because of the age gap."

"Zoe age is just a number."

"Yes, but ok, hypothetically if we were together and we got married et cetera. What if he wanted kids?"

"Oh."

"Exactly." Zoe took a deep breath, composing herself. "I don't even know what it is at the moment, so it's stupid worrying about marriage and kids. It could just turn out to be a fling in the end. Just like so many of my other relationships." Zoe sighed.

"Somehow i don't think that will happen with Max."

"But how can you know that Tess?"

"I've seen you two together. The way you interact, flirt, you both make each other laugh. It's as if there is a spark between you two. I saw it even without the revelations of today."

"I suppose." Zoe took a swig of her now cold coffee and recoiled in disgust. "I'll just see how things go and they'll work themselves out. Now, i need to refresh this coffee. Thanks for the chat though."

Zoe got up and gave Tess a hug.

"No problem. You know i'm hear if you need me."

"Same for you. Everything ok with-"

"It's fine." Tess skilled cutting Zoe ok.

"Oh okay. Well i'll see you later." Zoe opened the door to her office and wondered down to the staffroom to make another cup of coffee. As she opened the door she saw Max sitting alone on one of the sofas.

"I swear I see you sat in the staffroom more than I see you actually working." Zoe laughed walking over to the full kettle and flicking the switch.

"And what are you going to do about it Dr Hanna?" Max asked walking over beside her.

"Punish me?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Don't tempt me." She laughed. Max smiled he enjoyed the banter between them. Zoe grabbed her mug and washed out the gunk from her previous drink, and spooned in another heap of coffee granules.

"How much coffee do you drink?" Max asked cheekily as he perched on the counter.

"Sometimes it feels like not enough."

Max decided that this was his golden opportunity to ask.

"Zo," He said putting his hand on hers, "Would you umm like to go on a umm date with me?"

Zoe froze, she didn't know what to say. In the background the kettle boiled and the switch clicked snapping Zoe out of her silent state. She grabbed the kettle and poured the water in quickly.

"Ummm." She managed to say, taking her hand away to grab a spoon.

"Fine. Don't worry about it. It was just sex anyway, doesn't mean anything." Max said coldly jumping off the counter and walking out of the staffroom.

"Max wait!" Zoe called but it was too late, he was gone.


	6. Voice in the shadows

Chapter 6

'Great, this is just what I need.' Zoe thought as she abandoned her coffee to go after Max. She began to walk through the chaos of the ED, scanning the people she passed in search of Max.

"Noel, have you seen Max?" Zoe asked as she cleared reception.

"Errr, no not recently. Want me to page him?"

"That's alright. Thanks."

Zoe sighed leaning back in her heels. 'Where the hell could he be?' She was about to walk outside to see if he was in their smoking spot but she was quickly stopped in her tracks.

"Zoe, we have an incoming RTC I need now." Connie called.

"Connie I'm a bit busy at the moment, can't you and Ash handle it?" Zoe said slightly distracted.

"Don't worry about it, after all as clinical lead I'm sure some things are more important than others." Connie smirked and waltzed back into resus. Zoe rolled her eyes and stormed outside, god she hated that bitch. Zoe had a quick look outside but couldn't see Max anywhere. The ambulance arrived just as she was about to head back inside.

"Ok, straight to resus please. What have we got?" Zoe asked helping move the trolley inside.

"Ok, this is Jen Young 15 years old involved in an RTC, minor lacerations to the hands and back of the neck, fractured tib and fib on the right side, airways not compromised, SATS of 90, pulse of 97. They're bringing the boyfriend in next." Dixie said as the wheeled the patient through the hospital.

"OK Jen I'm doctor Hanna, do you have any neck pain at all?"

"A little. Where's Ben? I want to see Ben." Jen replied trying to get off the trolley.

"Jen can you stay on the bed please, Ben will be here in a minute. Try not to move while the doctor checks you over." Robyn replied trying to reassure her. Jen laid back down.

Zoe checked Jen over and found there to be no serious injuries, as she knew she was no longer needed she pulled off her gloves and discarded them in the waste basket.

"Thank you for your help Zoe. The ED would crumble without you." Connie called after her. Zoe took a deep breath and stormed off to her office. She slammed the door behind her and rested her head on the wood. Zoe was strong but today's events were wearing her patience.

"I wondered when you would return to your office."

Zoe lifted her head from the door and looked round.

"Max what are you doing here?"

"Well you see Dr Hanna, I've been fooling around with the woman recently-"

"Max-"Zoe interrupted.

"No. Let me continue." Max interrupted her; he knew he had to be firm to get his point across. "Anyway so I've been fooling around with this woman, and she's great. She's strong, confident, knows her own mind, wears ridiculously expensive shoes and is amazing in bed." This made Zoe laugh. "But she can always make me smile and we have a laugh together. So I thought I'd take a risk and ask her out on a date, I know she is a doctor and I am a porter the gap is as gaping as the age etc. but I thought she would look past all of that to see that we can and do make each other happy and that it wouldn't be such a crime to spend a few precious hours during her hectic schedule for a dinner with me."

Zoe laughed and shook her head as she did so. "Meet me at the bar tomorrow at 7." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Max grinned "So it's a date then?" he asked as she headed for the door.

"Yes, it's a date." she replied as she disappeared.

Max grinned with excitement, he couldn't wait.


	7. Getting ready

Sorry for the lack of updates recently, exams have really taken it out of me. Thankfully they are all over on Thursday! Anyway hope you enjoy Zax's first date, please don't forget to review x

Chapter 7

Don't forget, 7 tonight outside the bar. Don't blow me off for paperwork x

Zoe smiled at her phone.

Oh I wouldn't dare x

Zoe opened the door to her wardrobe and began to sort through in search of an outfit. She had an early shift giving her the advantage of a few hours to get ready. Despite her free time, soon Zoe found herself surrounded with every item of clothing she owned on the floor. She felt like an island in a vast ocean. Zoe sighed.

'Red? No too cheap. Green? No not that shade I wore that last week. Yellow? God no, too... Sunny. I'll look like a flower. Purple? Errr the maybe pile. Pink? No just no. Grey no. Black? Na too funeral. Ughh this is hopeless.'

Zoe flopped back on her bed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She never normally cared this much about a date. Not since... Well not since Nick. Zoe pushed that thought out of her head. She did think of Nick from time to time. She didn't even know if he was dead or alive. And that is what hurt her. Zoe wondered down to her kitchen and headed straight for the wine rack. She pulled out a bottle of red and a glass from the cupboard. She looked at the bottle and then at the glass. She wanted a drink. Just something to take the edge off but she decided against it. Zoe wanted to show Max the real her this evening. Not the alcohol enhanced her. She put the wine bottle back in the rack and the glass on the windowsill. She looked at her watch.

'Crap, 4:30.' Zoe rushed back upstairs to her room and grabbed the first dress she saw.

'Ah navy blue with a bit of lace. Perfect.' She smiled at her triumphant over the dress dilemma. Zipping up the dress she looked in the mirror.

She looked good. Zoe applied a light layer of make up and re straightened her hair. After spraying on some perfume and brushing her teeth she checked the clock. '5:45 enough tine to catch up with my emails.'

Zoe grabbed her iPad from her kitchen counter and began sorting through all her admin. As tedious as it was she did sort of like it, though she had always enjoyed the practical application of her medical training rather than exericsing her administrative skills. By the time she had finished it was 6:42. 'Time to make a move' she thought. Zoe felt her stomach twist into a knot she couldn't shift. Why was she so nervous? She must have been on hundrends of dates before. Why is this one so different? She pushed the feeling down and jumped in her car.

Max was outside the bar, perched on the windowsill flicking through Facebook on his phone. After his shift had finished he'd gone home and completed his usual predate routine. Shower, shave, shirt and cologne. He had thrown on a smart pair of Levi jeans and a burgundy shirt, 'smart but casual' he thought. He looked up from his phone and his mouth almost fell open.

'She looks gorgeous' Zoe was wearing a lace navy blue dress ending mid thigh, with a cream cardigan and matching beige heels and bag. Max couldn't take his eyes off her, the way she walked with such confidence especially in the height of her shoes. Her bright white smile emphasised by her dark contrasting lipstick paired with the sparkle of her charcoal eyeshadow highlighting her eyes made Max mesmerised.

"Sorry I'm a little late, traffic was horrendous." Zoe said as she approached him. Max didn't reply.

"Max?"

"Yep, what? Sorry was in my own world for a sec." He laughed and jumped up leaning in and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"What were you thinking about?"

"How stunning you look." He winked, Zoe laughed and playfully hit him on the arm.

"I have to ask why are we grabbing drinks at the bar closest to the ED?"

"Au contraire mon cheri,"

"What is it with you and French?"

Max laughed "you know me I like to impress, and aim to please. Anyway, we're not going for drinks at the pub. This was merely a meeting spot."

"Okay, so where are we going then?"

Max took her hand, "come with me."

Max walked her to the main road by the hospital where a cab was waiting for them.

"Max where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Despite Zoe living in Holby for nearly 10 years now, she still didn't know her full way around the city. The can took them to a place she was unfamiliar with. Her and Max exited the cab and approached a plain looking building. Zoe began to feel a little cautious.

The interior was quite dark with a royal purple and blue decor. There were heavy black velvet curtains blocking off what Zoe assumed to be the main area. There was a reception table infront of them.

"Reservation under Walker." Max said to the man in a suit.

"Certainly sir." He replied with a smile.

All of a sudden Zoe's vision went black. Max's hands were over her eyes.

"Max what's going on?" She asked trying to remain calm.

"Two blindfolds please." She heard him say. She knew it was irrational, but she was beginning to worry what was about to happen.


	8. In the dark

Sorry about the wait, I've had writers block the past few days but tonight's episode sparked inspiration for me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review x

Chapter 8

"Max what's going on?" She asked as she felt a piece of fabric being tied securely around her head.

"Seriously Max!" She said with authority in her voice. Zoe liked to be in control, always had done, but it had been emphasised by her role as clinical lead. She liked being able to decide for herself and control what was going on. Her lack of vision made her feel vulnerable.

She felt hands caress her shoulders and a man's body pressed against her back. She recognised the smell of Max's aftershave as he embraced her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't worry Zo. Just trust me, I'm here." He whispered to her. Zoe felt comforted by this but she still wanted to rip the blindfold from her eyes.

"Your table is ready sir."

Max took Zoe's hand in his and led her through the velvet curtains. He took the blindfold off, returning Zoe's sight. As her vision adjusted it became apparent that the room was in total darkness. There was not one scrap of light. 'Great. From one darkness into another.' She thought. Max placed his hand on the shoulder of the waiter and he led them to their table. They were shown their seats by the guide and drinks were placed on their table. 30 seconds of silence passed between them.

"Err Max what's going on? Why are we in the dark?"

"So many questions Dr Hanna, can't you just enjoy the atmosphere?" he replied cheekily.

"Seriously Max." she said tapping his leg with her shoe.

"Ow, okay okay." He laughed in mock pain, "This restaurant is called Dans le Noir, you eat your food in complete darkness, gives you a better taste experience as your sight is removed so it heightens the other senses. The waiters are blind too. I already ordered for us, i chose the white menu which is the chef's surprise. Adds a little mystery don't you think?"

Zoe laughed "It's so... out of the box. It's great Max. One thing though."

"What's that?"

"Is your hand on the table?"

"Yes."

Zoe ran her fingertips along the cloth feeling her way around the cold metal cutlery and the smooth bottom of the wine glass. Finally she felt the warmth of Max's skin on hers. Max felt her fingers lightly brush the back of his hand. He took hers in his, he liked the feel of their touch. He could easily recount the vast number of times he had longed to reach out and take her hand. Their fingers entwined and she ran her thumb nail in circles on Max's palm, making his body tingle with desire. With the lack of vision their senses were heightened. The darkness made them long for each other and neither one of them could wait till they were out of here and curled up in bed together.

"Excuse me, your starters." The waitor said as they heard plates being placed infront of them.

"Thank you." Zoe replied.

Max untangled his hand from hers. Zoe felt around for some cutlery, finding a cold knife and fork either side of her plate. She picked them up and endulged in her first bite. She tasted fish, something she had eaten before and enjoyed 'lobster' she thought. But the texture was different, it wasn't that of a traditional lobster dish but of a mousse. Another favour burst onto her palate. 'Ginger?'

"How long have you been at Holby again?"

"Around 7 years I think. You must have been here nearly a year now?"

"Yeah, times flown by. How's your starter?"

"It's good, strange though not being able to see anything. Taste is-"

"More intense?" He finished.

"Yes." Zoe was about to take another bite when she thought of something. "Max?"

"Yes Zo?"

She chuckled, only he could call her Zo and get away with it. "How old are you again?"

"Getting personal aren't we?" He laughed.

"I think we've passed the point of personal." She said rubbing her foot on the inside of his leg.

Max laughed, "Are you wondering how big the age gap is?"

"No, just curious."

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm not a cat then." She laughed.

"30."

"Really?" Zoe replied slightly shocked.

Max laughed, "Yes, thank you. I don't look that old."

"I honestly thought you were younger."

"How much younger?"

"28 maybe?"

"Well you weren't too far off. I'll take it as a compliment. What about you?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask a woman's age?"

"Yes but I'm asking anyway." He smirked.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess you are rolling your eyes at me right now?"

"How did you know?"

"Ah I know you so well Zoe Hanna."

"If you know me so well then guess my age."

"Hmmm," Max thought for a second "50?"

"Oi cheeky, I'm not that old!" She laughed.

"Alight I was just joking." He laughed "ok don't hit me if I get this wrong. 39 maybe?"

"39 is correct."

"Smaller gap than I thought."

"Me too. Then again, age is just a number."

"Agreed."

The pair finished their starter and devoured the main course, whilst still maintaining a good flow of conversation. Zoe learned that Max had a BA in tourism, he supported Chelsea FC and visited the gym at least twice a week. Max gained a greater insight into Zoe's wild side as she recounted stories of her wild drinking escapades, he

Their plates were cleared away once they had finished.

"I'm afraid there's only 2 course so no dessert." He said.

"That's fine, I'd much rather have you for dessert instead." She felt around the table and found it giving it a gentle squeeze. "Come on lets get out of here."

The waitor led them out of the dark room making sure they got out safely.

Their eyes stung as they were reintroduced back into the light.

"It's great to see you again." Max grinned, pulling her in for a kissing. "You look even more gorgeous." She couldn't help but blush.

"Come on," Max said, taking her hand and heading for the door past the reception.

"Max wait, what about the bill?"

"Taken care of." He replied with a grin.

"What?"

"I paid in advance. Don't worry, you can pay next time." He winked.

"There's a next time?"

"Of course Zo." He said pulling her in close to him. He stroked the side of her face, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You know I can't get enough of you."

She leaned in and kissed him, their lips locking like they were teens after prom night. The passion and electricity between them was so intense, neither of them could deny it.

"Come on, let's go back back to place" Zoe said.

"Oh big step for Zoe and Max, first time at her place." He laughed wrapping his arm around her protectively as they walked down the dimly lit street.

Zoe laughed as she flagged down a cab. "And hopefully many more to come."


	9. Babe

Chapter 9

"Has anyone seen a pen anywhere?" Zoe asked frantically, searching through the piles of paperwork and patient files discarded all over the nurse's station. "And would someone please try and tidy some of this up!"

"Well we would if time was such a luxury Zoe." Fletch replied, coming over and quickly flicking through patient files.

Zoe sighed in exasperation and continued to hunt for a pen.

"Zoe, we're running out of beds and upstairs isn't taking anyone." Charlie said as he walked passed.

She rubbed her forehead '_for once can't I just practice medicine?' _she thought to herself as she grabbed the ED phone. "Hello, it's Dr Hanna, we need more space down here, we need to transport patients up to one of the other wards."

"_I'm sorry Dr Hanna but we're stretched for space." _The voice replied.

"I don't care if you're stretched for space, we have patients to take care of, we're an emergency department and we can't do our job without any beds can we."

"_Ok fine, there should be a few beds in Foxhound and Drake ward, but that's the best I can do."_

"Thank you, I'll send some patients up." Zoe put the phone down. "Charlie, Robyn!"

The two nurses walked over.

"Yes Dr Hanna?" Robyn asked charts in hand.

"Ok who can we move up to the wards, there are beds free."

"Umm, Mrs Casey with the broken leg, Mr Parker in bed 4 and Miss Kingston in bed 11." Robyn said looking through the charts.

"Great move them upstairs, we need the beds."

"Zoe, we're stretched enough as it is without-"

"Not now Charlie." She said firmly.

Charlie shook his head. He and Robyn went to work trying to free up more beds.

"Now will someone give me a bloody pen!" Zoe exclaimed still hunting through papers.

"Here," Max said handing her a biro with a sweet smile.

Zoe took the pen from him, "Thanks babe."

She froze as soon as she said it. '_Shit'. _

Max couldn't believe what she had said and flicked his eyes round rapidly hoping no one had heard, but he saw Fletch staring at them both.

She looked round and saw him staring to, as if looking for an explanation.

Zoe quickly grabbed her files "Sorry um Max, long day you know. Erm, thanks for the pen. Excuse me." that was all she could think of to say. Normally she would defend herself and would have come up with a better excuse for her lapse of professionalism but all she could do was retreat to her office out of sheer embarrassment.

Max and Fletch both stared at each other stunned by Zoe's sharp exit. Max laughed awkwardly and Fletch mimicked him.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"No idea" Max replied sheepishly. "Maybe she fancies me."

"Haha don't get your hopes up mate, you know what Zoe's like."

"Yeah yeah I know," Max replied, pretending to laugh it off. "See ya later Fletch." Max walked off to continue work.

Later that day during his break he wondered out for a cigarette. He found Zoe leaning against the wall in their usual spot round the corner from the entrance way.

"Hey Zo," he announced leaning beside her.

"Heya," She replied taking another puff of her fag.

"Cigarette?" She asked offering him one from the box.

He took one from the box "Thanks babe" he winked.

Zoe rolled her eyes but couldn't help a laugh escaping. She playfully elbowed him in between his ribs. Max laughed and lit up.

"I can't believe you said that" he laughed.

"Neither can I." she replied rubbing her eyes. "So embarrassing."

"Aww come on babe it wasn't that bad."

"Shut up." Zoe said pulling him in and kissing him passionately.

Max pulled away smiling, "Naughty naughty Zoe, kissing me on hospital property, how inappropriate."

"Do I have to tell you to shut up again?" Zoe joked.

"Yeah I think one more time wouldn't hurt." Max replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Zoe we need you in resus." Fletch said.

Her and Max parted quicker than the red sea, but it was too late their secret was out.


	10. Falling

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the lovely reviews, keep them coming! We're in double figures now! Thank you for sticking with my fanfiction, you're all amazing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Just to let you know this chapter is a little script based from the episode: Falling Part 1, but i have added in extra parts around it because i wanted to explore a greater depth of Max and Zoe's emotions during the drama.

I decided to break this chapter up as it seemed to be going on for ages.

Enjoy, please don't forget to review

Chapter 10

"Zoe we need you in resus." Fletch said awkwardly as the two lovers parted from their kiss.

"Not a word Fletch." Zoe said as she walked passed him into the ED.

"To anyone." Max finished.

Fletch laughed, "As if i would mate. But you owe me an explanation later."

"Later" Max replied as he and Fletch walked back into the ED.

Zoe felt humiliated. She and Max had been so careful and her one lapse of judgement had just caused her secret to come out. She knew that now it was only a matter of time before the rumour of her and Max would be spread around the department like wildfire. She pulled on a pair of gloves and got to work. Hoping it would provide her with a good distraction. Zoe had never really thought about what would happen if their secret came out. How it could ruin her reputation and the respect she commands from her staff. '_I'm clinical lead for christ sake. I'm suppose to be running a department. I should never have brought my personal business into work, that lesson should have been learned through Nick.' _

After dealing with the incident in resus Zoe walked into her office, closely followed by Charlie.

"Zoe,"

"Yeah." She replied discarding some paperwork and taking a seat behind her desk.

"So you've talked to Guy Self?" Charlie asked.

She hesitated, she had been avoiding Guy's calls all morning. "No i haven't had a chance yet, i'm still trying to clear resus." which was partially true.

"Connie can do that, Ethan can do that. You are meant to be our clinical lead." Charlie said firmly.

"I am clinical lead." She replied though an echo of doubt was etched in the back of her mind.

"You do remember that i inherited this role Charlie. I'm doing my _best_, what the hell am i meant to do?"

"Do it better."

Zoe stared at him, deep down she knew he was right.

"Demand more support!" Charlie said emphasizing his point with hand gestures.

"Oh it's just as easy as that is it?" she hated being criticised.

"Do you job, _Just do your job!_"

"Oh that's unfair." she narrowed her eyes.

He had nothing left to say, so exited her office. Picking up her phone Zoe bit the bullet and called Guy, hand on her hip she shifted around her office waiting for someone to pick up.

"Yeah, i need to speak to Guy."

"_I'm sorry he is not available at the moment."_

"No i need to speak to him now."

"_I'm afraid that's not possible right now. He's in an important meeting at the moment, i can take a message or you can hold."_

"Well i suppose i'll have to hold."

Zoe watched the ED phone, it's rings ignored by her staff. She picked it up.

"Holby ED." She listened intensly to the voice on the other end. "Ok, yeah i can have a doctor ready. Thank you."

Zoe knew she shouldn't, she was the head of the department and her job was to stay and keep things running smoothly. But Zoe, being Zoe need to get out of the ED, she needed to practice medicine again rather than stare at paperwork for the rest of the day.

"Lily, they need a doctor at helicopter incident can you inform the team that i'll be going. i'll be sending you update and can you make sure that resus has some space please."

While Zoe had been speaking Max had overheard everything, his face dropped into a look of caution. He followed her into the staffroom.

"Zoe," he said softly

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"It's probably a good idea to listen to me, shouldn't you be sending someone else?"

"You do your job, i'll do mine."

He sighed in frustration '_Why does she have to be so bloody stubborn?' _he thought.

The crackling of fracturing rocks could be heard above them.

"Zoe, you need to get out of there mate." Jeff said urgently, he could see the cliff face crumbling with every passing second.

"Just hang on Jeff, hang on." Zoe replied frantically trying to make her patient stable.

"Please you've got to stay here with me." Her patient pleaded.

Whistles and men shouting caught Jeff's attention alerting him to the immediate danger. "Zoe you need to get out of there now."

"No, no, no" The woman began to sob.

Zoe could hear the commotion outside and she knew she couldn't make it in time, or risk her patient's life.

"Jeff go, just go!"

Throwing the door of the helicopter closed to offer some protection, he scrambled to safety as the rocks began to fall. The weight of them pummeled the helicopter, the loud crashes rang in Zoe's closed her eyes as the helicopter swayed with the heavy impact above them. She could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. It was over in less than 30 seconds. Zoe looked up to see the splintered glass above them, at any moment the glass could give way, or worse the rest of the cliff face. She knew she didn't have long.

Back at the ED one of the helicopter passengers had made it into resus. Max was restocking some of the medical supplies when the man was brought in. He was listening to all the medical speak as the doctors and nurses went to work. He was quite impressed that he could understand some of it, though in the beginning most of it use to go over his head.

"Tess would you give theatre the heads up, tell them we'll get him up there as soon as we can." Connie commanded. "Zoe should have come in with him."

"Jeff insisted she stay with another patient." Tamzin said.

Tess had picked up the phone and looked round to the team. "You haven't heard? Zoe's trapped, in the helicopter."

His attention was caught automatically, his head flew round. The blood drained from Max's face. '_She's trapped in a helicopter.' _repeated over and over in his head as time froze. His blood ran cold, all Max could feel was fear pulsing through him.


	11. Drama

A.N: 2 chapters in one day woohoo! Did not expect it to be so long though, 2,075 words! Oh my! Hope everyone enjoyed tonight's episode after the mess around because of the stupid football (Sorry if you like football, but it always disrupts Casualty, it's very annoying) anyway rant over. This chapter is a little disjointed as it follows the episode so i hope you can fill in the gaps using your knowledge of what happened in the episode. If not i'm really sorry about that. Hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to review

Chapter 11

Tess had picked up the phone and looked round to the team. "You haven't heard? Zoe's trapped, in the helicopter."

His attention was caught automatically, his head flew round. The blood drained from Max's face. '_She's trapped in a helicopter.' _repeated over and over in his head as time froze. His blood ran cold, all Max could feel was fear pulsing through him. '_She's trapped? How trapped? As in she can't get out? That's the definition of trapped you idiot. She could be hurt, she could be bleeding out, she could have broken something and there could be fuel and a spark and… oh god. Or she could be fine, she could be helping a patient and the door has closed and they've lost the key. why is it i always try and make a joke out of a bad situation? God i hope she's ok. I know Zoe's a strong confident woman who doesn't need to be looked after, but what if she is hurt? What if she's laying there bleeding out, no medical supplies, no help, trapped. What if she's thinking about me? Wishing i was there to help her. But what use would i be, I'm just a porter. Shut up Max she's fine.' _Max smiled to himself '_least that is what she would tell me.' _Max discarded what he was doing and pulled Tess to the side.

"Tess, quick word."

"Little busy now Max." She said walking back off to the patient but he grabbed her arm.

"Please." His eyes were wide as if with fear.

"1 minute." Tess replied and they went to stand outside resus.

"What did you need Max?" Tess asked getting straight to the point as she knew she had patients to deal with.

"What's wrong with Zoe? Is she ok? How badly is she trapped?"

"Max calm down," She said lightly rubbing his arm, "Look i know about you and Zoe."

Max froze, he thought no one knew."You do? How?"

"Zoe told me, but that's something to discuss at a later date. Max i know you must be out of your mind with worry, but all i know is what they told me on the phone. She's trapped in a helicopter with a patient. I wish i could be of more help, but i'll let you know if i hear anything else."

"Yeah, thanks Tess." he smiled lightly and turned to walk away.

"Max," Tess called, he looked round. "Try to stay positive, No news is good news."

"I suppose."

* * *

Max could hardly work, he felt numb, emotionless, distracted. His speech was monotone, his face pale and blank. He ferried patient after patient from one bed to another like a robot, he wanted to call her, make sure she was ok, but he knew he couldn't, he should just get on with his job. He couldn't understand why he cared so much, she was a woman he was seeing, but she wasn't just another woman. She was Zoe.

"Max!"

He looked round to see who had called him.

"Zoe's out and is on her way to the ED now." Tess called.

He smiled "Thanks Tess." '_See Max, nothing to worry about.' _he thought to himself.

It had been an hour since Tess has told him Zoe was on her way but there had been no sign of her. He'd checked her office, the staff room, reception even the cafeteria. The only place he hadn't looked was resus but he hadn't been paged to go there so he didn't have a good excuse to have a peep.

His pager vibrated in his pocket summoning him to resus.

As he approached the glass doors he saw Zoe in a green jumpsuit. He smiled, '_how is it she can make even the strangest of outfits look good' _

"CT?"

"Er yeah." Zoe replied, feeling the cut on her head and looking at the blood on her hand.

He approached her, "Tell you what, now i know how Mary Jane Watson feels like every time Spider-man goes out" Zoe smiled, almost breaking into a laugh. "You ok?"

She saw the genuine concern painted on his face "Yeah" she replied softly.

* * *

Zoe was perched on one of the beds while Charlie patched up her head.

"They needed a doctor."

"Oh really." There was a moment's pause "You were dodging Guy. You know the politics part of your job is as important as being a good doctor. You're our clinical lead. We needed you here."

Her eyes began to well up with tears "I didn't feel needed." her voice was distorted as if she was about to cry. "i just want to… to do something right. You know?"

She looked up at him. "I just felt i was letting everyone down."

"Well you didn't let Jessica down." Charlie said reassuringly. "You're not going to let us down" he sat beside her on the bed "What's Guy and a load of journalists compared to a cliff falling on your head."

"I'd prefer the cliff." she joked.

They laughed a little together. Zoe took a deep breath and composed herself.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?

"Yeah,"

"Ok, no crying on camera." Charlie said which made her smile.

Zoe stood up and took her final moments of composure. Charlie put his hands on her shoulders, "Right you're fit for purpose." and Zoe walked back into the carnage of the ED.

"I'm pleased to be able to inform you that all members of the family are currently stable, we're expecting them to make a full recovery. We ask for your cooperation at this time and we will pass on any new information." Zoe said to the press as if her speech was rehearsed.

The press began their cruel interrogation, throwing questions left right and centre as if she were on trial. Zoe knew that was her final straw.

"We just saved five people, isn't _that _what's important?"

"What happened on saturday night?"

"Tell us what happened on saturday night!"

"Yeah what happened?"

"What happened?"

Zoe stood there the wall of questions in front of her.

"Ok i'll tell you. St James' had to close, we had to take everyone, everyone. We're open 24 hours a day 7 days a week, the rest of the system isn't. Social care isn't there at the weekends, most consultants aren't there on the wards at the weekends, so that means they can't discharge any of their patients which means we can't transfer any of our patients up there so when they're full and we're full, what do we do with new patients? They have to stay in ambulances or in trolleys in corridors. We don't like it, they don't like it, but it is not my staff's fault. My staff work their hardest to cope and sometimes just sometimes we can't. Now if you'll excuse me, i have to see my patients." And Zoe waltzed back into her ED with all the power in the world.

"Too right! it's about time someone said it." Louise said.

"Upstairs won't like it, good for her." Rita chipped in.

Charlie smiled and said to Max "She shouldn't of said that."

Max stared at the screen, he couldn't help but feel a bubble of pride manifest inside him. Watching her stand up for what she believed in best things he had seen in a long time. His eyes widened as he realised he had been staring for too long, smiling he got back to work.

* * *

"Don't you dare die on me Jessica. Come on Jess."

All Max could do was stand at the side and watch as Zoe pounded away at Jessica's chest desperate to breathe even a tiny fragment of life back into her. He could see the pain and angst but also the determination in her eyes. She was desperate, putting all of her heart and energy into one life.

The continuing lifeless beep rang in all their ears.

"Time of death 23:17" she removed her gloves, "Could you let the police know that this is a possible murder inquiry."

Zoe removed herself from the room to talk to Jessica's husband.

She began to rehearse the same speech but she stumbled over her words."We did everything we could. It was a penetrating injury… we just didn't see it in time. The clot must have blown."

The husband nodded but couldn't say anything.

"Would you like me to tell Gerry?"

"No."

"I can if it makes it easier."

"No, no it should be me."

"Jessica wanted me to tell you that she loved you both very much."

Max walked out of resus and joined them, he wanted to make sure she was ok, but he knew she wasn't.

"Max, do you know where Gerry is?"

"Umm, i saw him outside earlier."

The husband nodded and began to make his way outside.

"Do me a favor, look after him yeah?" she asked,

"Yeah, of course, whatever you want." He replied, he could see in her eyes that she was barely holding it together. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she managed to say in all but a whisper. "It's my mum's birthday today, i need give her a call."

Max watched her walk away, his eyes glazed, he longed to take her pain away.

* * *

Zoe walked out of the ED a free woman, she could feel the weight of clinical lead being lifted from her shoulders every chaos of the ED never seemed to lose her though, as she walked out she ran into Ethan who was storming back inside. She looked round to see Caleb clutching his eye in pain and a horrified Lily.

"Did you see that?" Max asked, as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"You know what?" She said taking the cigarette out of his hand, "Not my problem anymore,"

She began to walk off when she realised he wasn't following, "You coming Mary Jane?"

He grinned and followed her.

They were sat in Zoe's kitchen, glasses of wine in hand and soft music playing in the background.

"Zo, are you sure you're ok? You know with everything that happened today?"

"I'm fine Max honestly, you don't have to worry about me." she replied staring at her wine glass as she ran her finger around the rim.

"Yeah but you see the thing is, i do worry."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"You see Zo, i know i joke around a lot but, when i heard you were trapped today, i was so worried and i couldn't stop thinking about you. My mind raced to all sorts of extremes beyond logic."

Zoe put her hand on his "You don't need to worry about me, look i'm fine."

"Yes, but how was i suppose to know that. Zoe i know you are a strong and confident woman who doesn't need a man to look after her. But i saw the heartbreak in your eyes today and all i wanted to do was to take all your pain away."

"Max…"

"Zoe, i've never felt this way about a woman before, you mean so much to me."

"You mean a lot to me too." she replied softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He was opening his heart to her and it was only fair she did the same.

"Zo, there's something i want to ask you."

"Go on."

"Well i know we've only been on 1 proper date and we've only known each other a year and we work together-"

"You're not asking me to marry you?"

"No, no, of course not. Well, it's not like i wouldn't think about the idea but we haven't known-"

Zoe laughed "Max, get to your point."

"Oh right, well i was just gonna ask, do you want to become exclusive?"

"I'm not tell the ED about us!"

"No, i meant as in, do you want to be my girlfriend?"


	12. Girlfriend

A.N: Sorry for the lack of updates this week, since Sunday's episode i haven't really felt like writing at all. Poor Fless /3 Anyway since i didn't have the heart to update their fanfic i've updated this one. The chapter is a little short. Hopefully there should be a few more soon to make up for it.

Love to you all, please review

Chapter 12

"Max I-" She was cut off by his index finger pressing against her lips.

"I know things started off casual between us and you could think of lots of reasons to say no, but to tell you the truth I'm not interested in any other woman but you Zo. And the thought of you with someone else well, some guy's ass would be kicked."

"Hey, it was bad enough fixing up your eye the other day. I don't want you as a patient again."

"Thanks Zo,"

She laughed, " Oh my big, strong, handsome Max would fight off all the other men to win me." she replied putting on a damsel in distress voice.

He smiled, "You know i would. Now, I challenge you to think of 3 genuinely good reasons to say yes."

Zoe laughed, "Ok."

They gazed into each others eyes.

"Well 1 the sex is pretty great."

"Pretty great is that all i get?" Max winked.

"Shut up." Zoe laughed kissing him.

"2 we make each other laugh."

"Very true." he nodded in agreement. "And number 3 Ma chérie?"

Zoe paused. "Honestly?"

"Go on."

"I can't imagine my life without you."

He pulled her in close to him, their lips locked in a dance of heat and passion. Their bodies intwined yet the thin layer of clothing felt like a wall between them. Max ripped open her shirt and they heard the buttons skitter across the hardwood bedroom floor. Zoe smiled to herself 'What is it with him and ripping my clothing?' The thought quickly exited her mind and she dived back into the moment. She loved her intimate time with Max. When they are alone together its as if all of her worries melt away by his presence, she is free, she can be herself with him. Free of responsibility, free of control, free of every chain holding her to the ground.

Max opened his eyes and looked down to see her head laying on his hairless chest. He smiled to himself, this was always his favourite way to wake up. He lifted his hand and gently began running his fingers through her soft dark chocolate hair. It felt like silk beneath his fingertips. He twirled it round his fingers being careful not to wake her. She stirred a little, making sweet snuffle noises as she slept. Max chuckled 'I would never of believed the person if they told me a year ago i would be here now, gazing at this beautiful woman asleep on my chest making adorable noises as she dreams.' He had never felt happier. He wished to himself that he could stay in this moment forever, the moment where she was safe in his arms, not rescuing people from helicopter crashes. Max admired her for it. But the fear that formed in the pit of his stomach from the thought of her getting hurt was indescribable. Zoe began to stir, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with blissful sleepiness.

"Good morning." he said, softly kissing her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She questioned.

"Yes and you look adorable doing so." He lifted her chin and placed his lips on hers. Zoe smiled through the kiss.

"Max, yes."

"Yes what?"

"In answer to your question last night."

"Well i thought you were saying yes through the pretty great sex."

Zoe laughed "Cheeky."

Max pulled her in close, wrapping his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what's for breakfast then?"

"I can think of one thing." he replied gently brushing his finger down her arm, making her body tingle.

Zoe laughed "Max Walker what are you like?"

"Infatuated with my girlfriend." he replied kissing her passionately.


	13. Ideas

Chapter 13

Zoe felt the arms that were wrapped around her gently squeeze her waking her from a blissful dream.

"Zo, Zoe" she heard in her ear and groaned in response.

"Babe it's time to get up." She snuggled her head into his chest.

"But I'm so warm and comfy here."

Max laughed "I know you are but we have work,"

Zoe groaned.

"Come on Zo, when have you been so disinterested in work?"

"Since i realised being in bed with you was much more fun." she looked up at him, her hair in an adorable untidy mess.

"Well i can't deny that." he laughed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Connie would it?"

"Eugh no." she said getting up and walking over to her dressing table to fix her hair. He watched her, admiring her slim figure in the purple lace underwear.

"Really Zo?"

"Yeah just don't feel like going in today."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah." She said putting in a pair of diamond earrings.

"With the stuff that's happened recently i just thought-"

"Max! I'm fine honestly." She said harshly.

"Ok." he replied picking up his phone from the bedside.

Zoe sighed, she knew she shouldn't have snapped, she picked up a cushion and gently threw it at him. They laughed.

"Come on i have an idea." She said grabbing her phone.

"It's not what we did the other day because wow Zo that was amaz-"

"No it's not that," She laughed. "Pose for me."

"What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Like for a photo."

Max laid across the bed on his side in his blue boxers and propped himself up on his elbow facing her, bending one of his knees up so she had a clear view of one of her favourite parts.

Zoe smiled and bit her lip, trying to resist temptation. She took a picture of him on her phone.

"Perfect."

"And why are you taking photos of me again?"

"So its easier to imagine you like this when i see you at work." she laughed.

"Zoe Hanna aren't you naughty." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"You have no idea."

"Oh I think i have some idea." he kissed his way down her shoulder. "How do you think i feel when i see you in your tight dresses, sexy high heels and stethoscope draped around your neck. Talking all doctor with so much commanding authority, i can hardly keep my hands off you. God Zo, you're irresistible."

Zoe tilted her head and kissed him.

"Come on Mary Jane we're late for work."

"Are you gonna keep calling me that?" he asked smacking her bum.

Zoe laughed "Oh my knight in shining armour the day you save me will be the day."

Max grabbed her pulling her back so she was laying in his arms hovering above the ground, she gasped.

"Saved your life." he winked kissing her nose.

"Thought that only worked when i'm near a ledge?"

"Yeah fair point."

After a few more minutes of romance the couple grabbed their things and headed out the door to work.

"Good morning," Zoe said to one of the nurses as she walked through the ED doors, cup of coffee in hand. Max quickly caught up with her and pinched her bum as he passed, making her jump.

"Would you please leave some space between our arrivals." she whispered loudly in response to his cheeky grin.

"What? You don't want to be exposed like Tess and Fletch?" he asked.

Zoe put her phone to her ear "No, i just don't want she who is now me to have any ammunition now that i'm just a…"

"Mere mortal?" he finished.

"Yes."

"There's no one on that phone is there?"

"No." she smiled. "So thank you very much goodbye."

Zoe was writing on the whiteboard when Max walked up behind her and grabbed a rubber. He reached around her deliberately to erase a patient's details who had been moved to another ward. Zoe leaned back into him. She could smell his aftershave and feel the warm of him even through the layers of clothing between them. Max longed to wrap his arms around her. He could tell she wasn't enjoying Connie being in charge.

"Finally called a truce have you?" he asked

"I'm not that petty. Anymore."

"Good, cos i don't think it's personal with Connie. She's just ambitious and far less fun that you and say something about that…" Max began to ramble and lose his words

"You can stop there." Zoe said as she walked over to Rita. She helped her send her application in for Fletch's job and went to the staffroom to make herself a cup of coffee. As she was doing so a familiar arm reached around her.

"I think i'm experiencing Deja Vu."

"Only this time i'm reaching for the sugar." Max replied. "Though you are much sweeter."

Zoe laughed "Not your best line."

"Yeah i know." He whispered. "Still thinking of me this morning?"

"Well the picture certainly does help."

"But the real thing is better." He kissed her neck.

"Max not here! We're at work."

"That's never stopped us before, even when it was your hospital."

Zoe laughed "Come on i have an idea."

"Seriously, another one?"

She took his hand. "Come on."


End file.
